Les Gardiens des Dimensions
by Xx-Time.Wall-xX
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire Harry reçoit un invité très spécial , un dénommé Chronos . Celui ci lui fait une proposition quelque peu peu farfelue . Voyager dans les une dimension parallèle pour sauver tout ceux qui compte pour Harry , pour en faire un monde sans Voldemort . Harry va encore se lancer dans une histoire démente mais pas avec les personnes qu' il croyait... 1ere fic
1. Chapter 1

**LesGardiens des Dimensions**

_Disclaimer : Tout est a sauf quelque personnage de mon invention que vous reconnaîtrez facilement_

_Spoiler : Un peu de tout ._

_Résumé général :Le jour de son anniversaire Harry reçoit un invité très spécial , un dénommé Chronos . Celui ci lui fait une proposition quelque peu peu farfelue . Voyager dans les une dimension parallèle pour sauver tout ceux qui compte pour Harry , pour en faire un monde sans Voldemort . Harry va encore se lancer dans une histoire démente mais pas avec les personnes qu' il croyait... _

_Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire et proposition_

Se réveillant d'un autre cauchemar horrible,dans une maison que l'on nommait le Terrier,un jeune homme aux yeux vert se rassit en tailleur sur son lit. Harry , car oui il s'agissait bien de lui , avait l'habitude de se genre de rêve mais il se dit ne s'y ferait jamais . Après s'être calmer il se rendormit et passa une fin de nuit relativement calme . Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé par une grande silhouette au visage parsemé de tache de rousseur et une touffe de cheveux tout aussi roux , Ron son meilleur ami depuis son entrée à Poudlard à ses onze ans,qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! » Cria t' il dans les pauvres oreilles de son meilleur ami. ˗ Tu as enfin le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Lui dit Ron A ce moment précis ça fit ''tilt' dans sa tête c'était son anniversaire il avait enfin dix-sept ans. Avec un sourire il prit sa baguette qui était sous son oreiller (on est jamais sur de rien) et dit «Accio lunettes» quelque seconde plus tard ses lunettes arrivèrent dans ses mains à sa plus grande satisfaction. Après avoir fermé sa braguette,sans magie pour éviter les problèmes comme lui a fait remarquer Ron . Ils descendirent ensemble. Après être passer de bras en bras ils se mirent à table. Arrivé le moment de servir gâteau les invité arrivèrent et à la surprise de tous le ministre de la magie en personne frappa à la porte et entra avec Percy Weasley et un homme vêtu d'un chapeau noir,baissé de sorte a ce que l'on ne voit pas son visage,et d'une longue cape noire. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et Rufus Scrimgeour,le ministre, se retourna vers Molly Weasley . ˗ Nous passions par là et Percy voulait vous dire bonjour. Dit il d'une voix étrangement morne ˗Ohhh Percy . Dit la maitresse de maison en larme˗ Sans vouloir être impolie qui êtes vous?Demanda Hermione en pointant l'inconnu vêtu de noir. ˗ il d'une voix rauque. ˗ Molly sans vouloir abuser de votre hospitalité pourrions nous avoir une pièce ou nous pourrions parler sans être déranger . Dit il toujours avec sa voix morne en désignant Harry,Hermione,Ron,Chronos et lui même. Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant ses meilleurs amis qui faisait de même qu'est ce qui était si important pour que seul eux trois pouvaient entendre. ˗ Bien sur,vous pouvez allez dans le elle en le désignant du doigt Scrimgeour et Chronos se dirigèrent donc vers le salon suivi des trois ils furent arrivé Chronos insonorisa la pièce et s'assit aux coté du ministre tandis que les trois amis s'assirent en face de ceux-ci.˗ Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui vous remettre les bien Albus Wulfric Perceval Brian Dumbledore. ˗ QUOI!S'exclama Harry. Ça doit faire un mois que le professeur Dumbledore est mort et c'est maintenant que vous nous apporter son testament! ˗ C'est normal .Dit Hermione . Il devait d'abord vérifier si il n'y avait rien qui contenait de la magie noir dedans. ˗Ahh d' Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

˗ A Ronald Bilius Weasley je laisse mon déluminateur dans l'espoir qui l'illuminera dans les moments les plus sombre. Continua le ministre de sa voix morne comme si il n avait jamais été interrompu en lui donnant l'objet en question qui ressemblait a un briquet en un peu plus grand et des que Ron appuya sur la mollette (je sais pas si on dit sa comme sa dsl) et tout la lumière de la pièce rentra dans son déluminateur et des qu'il ré appuya et la lumière revint à sa place initial.

˗ A Hermione Jean Granger je laisse mon exemplaire des contes de Beedle le barde dans l'éspoir qu'elle le trouve amusant et t' il.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Hermione.

˗ A Harry James Potter je laisse le premier vif d'or qu'il a attraper lors de son premier match de Quiditch a Poudlard pour lui rappeler la persévé aussi l'épée de Godric Griffondor. Dit il en sortant un poignée en or incrusté de rubis sortir du sac de Scrimgeour a ce moment la il remit le parchemin contenant le testament de Dumbledore dans sa poche se aussi.

˗ Puis je parler à Monsieur Potter en privé s'il vous plaît Monsieur le Ministre. Demanda Chronos

˗ Mais bien sur. Répondit il

˗ Nous restons . Dirent Hermione et Ron d'une même voix

˗ Non c'est entre moi et Monsieur Potter . Répondit il d'un ton sec

Résignés ils sortirent tous sauf Harry et Chronos qui se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux ceux de Chronos étaient doré Harry n' en avait jamais vu de tels.

˗ Harry puis-je t'appeler Harry ? Questionna t' il

Harry hocha la tête.

˗Si je suis venu jusque ici c'est pour te faire une proposition qui nous sastisfaira je pense a tout les deux premièrement ne me coupe pas tant que je n'aurais pas tout dit et deuxièmement je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien d'un monde ou tu pourrais voir tout ceux que tu a perdu dans leur dernière année de Poudlard ou tu aura un chance de les sauver sans pour autant détruire le monde ? Dit il

Harry le regarda avec des yeux rond,mais bien sur qu'il le voulait il pourrait revoir Sirius étant ado Rémus,son pére aussi et sa mè ès être revenu de sa surprise il répondit d'une voix hésitante « Ou..oui bien sur mais c'est impossible n'est ce pas»

˗ Tout d'abord sache que tout est possible avec un Gardien des Dimension...Répondit il avec un petit sourire

_**Fin du premier chapitre**_

Je sais c' est pas long mais j'ai quand même j'ai galérer pour l 'écrire celui une review svp j ai besoin de savoir si c'est bon ou pas,trop long ou pas


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Gardiens des Dimensions**

_Disclaimer : Tout est a sauf quelque personnage de mon invention que vous reconnaîtrez facilement_

_Spoiler : Un peu de tout _

Résumé général : Le jour de son anniversaire Harry reçoit un invité très spécial , un dénommé Chronos . Celui ci lui fait une proposition quelque peu peu farfelue . Voyager dans les une dimension parallèle pour sauver tout ceux qui compte pour Harry , pour en faire un monde sans Voldemort . Harry va encore se lancer dans une histoire démente mais pas avec les personnes qu' il croyait...

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry a fêté ses 17 ans et il reçoit des invité surprise un pour le testament de Dumbledore et l'autre...

NDA :Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m 'ont follow et aussi pour les reviews et les RAR je les ferais en fin de chap.

Bonne Lecture !

_**Chapitre 2 : Réponse , éclosions et attaque .**_

– Gardien des Dimensions ? Interrogea Harry

– Bon je crois qu'on est parti pour une heure d'explication donc je vais essayer de résumé . Connais tu la théorie des dimensions jumelles et autre des moldus ? Répondit Chronos

– Oui mais quel est le rapport avec mes parents ? Demanda Harry

– J'y viens , j'y viens... Donc je te le dis tout de suite cette théorie est réelle . J'en suis la preuve vivante vu que j'en suis le gardien .

Harry se sentait larguer et il devait avoir une tête qui le montrait compte tenu la réaction de Chronos.

– Tu sais quel est le principe d'un gardien quel qu'il soit ? Vu ta tête je ne pense pas . Bon comme je te l'ai dit je suis un Gardien des dimensions mon rôle est de veiller au bien être des ses dimensions et pour le moment on va dire que ça ne vas pas fort et si le bien n'est pas rétabli dans la dimensions jumelles à la votre ... Chronos laissa sa phrase en suspens

– Donc si j'ai bien compris vous me demandez de sauvez cette fameuse dimension jumelle ,mais qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi ? Répondit il oubliant totalement ses parents et Sirius.

– Comme je te le disait tu pourra revoir tes proches et cela te permettra de sauver cette dimension ci mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet.

– J'accepte , mais Hermione et Ron pourront ils venir avec moi ? Questionna t' il

– Non , personne ne doit être au courant de ce qui c'est dit dans cette pièce car certaine personne mal intentionné comme Voldemort pourraient essayer de t'en empêcher.

– Mais j' ai confiance en eux . Insista Harry

– J' ai dit non , et de tout façon il y aura quelqu'un de ton monde qui te rejoindra là bas . Bon maintenant parlons de ta nouvelles identité , j' y ai déjà pensé et j'ai trouver un nom que dirais tu de Ethan Jaden Smith . Demanda t' il

– Oui c'est d'accord .

– De tout façon tu n'as pas le choix car j ai déjà créé ta nouvelle identité dans l'autre dimension . Bon bah c'est tout je pense... Ah non voilà un cadeau de ma dimension . Dit il en sortant un œuf rouge et or et un autre vert argenté (NDA : Décidasse au ptit Griffy et Serpy : p )

– Qu'est ce que c'est ? Questionna s'il en prenant soigneusement les œufs dans ses main

– Tu le sauras quand ils écloront dans deux jours au plus tard je pense . Dit il pensivement

Sur ce il se leva .

– Demain je reviendrai avec une autre apparence sûrement pour les derniers détails . Dit il en laissant Harry seul dans ses pensées

Hermione et Ron entrèrent et lui demandèrent de quoi ils avaient parler .

– Il voulait juste me demander des renseignements sur Voldemort . Mentit Harry

Ron acquiesça tandis que Hermione le regardait d' un air soupceneux

– Alors Percy est encore là . Demanda Harry à Ron pour changer de sujet

Ron qui n' avait rien remarqué de sa supercherie répondit sur un ton hargneux : « Cet idiot est parti sans même s'excuser en laissant maman en pleure » Et c'est sur cette phrase qu'ils sortirent de ce salon pour terminer leur petite fête .La fête terminer chacun alla dans sa chambre respective et s'endormit . Et étrangement Harry ne fit aucun cauchemar probablement trop occuper a rêver de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver comme aventure avec ses parents et ses proches .

Le lendemain à l' aube un homme frappa a la porte et bizarrement seul Harry l' entendit alors il prétendit vouloir prendre l'air et il sorti rejoindre Chronos , car oui c'était bien Chronos qui avait frappé a la porte , qui l 'attendait allongé sur la pelouse .

- Bonjour. Dit Harry

– Ah enfin j'ai failli attendre , maintenant il faut s'attaquer au changement du physique aurai tu des préférences ?

– Oui je voudrais garder la même couleur pour mes yeux et les cheveux brun plus long et pourriez vous réglez ma vue ?

– C'est dans mes corde mais je vais devoir changer quelque trait pour qu' on ne vous reconnaisse pas . Dit il

En un instant Harry sentit son visage se déformer et il vit floue alors il enleva ses lunette et revit claire il sourit et Chronos lui tendit un miroir . Waouh se dit il quel changement il était mieux comme sa se dit il . Il avait les lèvres plus minces et le nez plus mince

– Voudrais tu prendre quelque chose avec toi ? Et ne t' inquiète pas pour l'argent dans ta poche droite tu à un clé de coffre au nom de Ethan Jaden Smith .

– Oké , et je voudrais bien prendre la carte du Maraudeur , ma cape d' invisibilité l'épée de et aussi ma chouette Hedwige

– D' accord . Dit il en faisant apparaître Hedwige dans sa cage et une valise pleine

Chronos lui tendit la main et l'ouvrit et la Harry put y voir un médaillon .

– Ça c' est le médaillon du Gardien il sert a te garder en vie pendant le voyage interdimensionnel et aussi a plein d'autre truc cool mais tu verras sa plus tard . Bon on a assez perdu de temps appuis sur le petit bouton sur le médaillon s'il te plaît

Dès que Harry le fit il se sentit léger comme une plume et a ce moment la il vit une brèche sortir de nulle part et Chronos lui dit de rentrer dedans

''Nonnnn !'' . Cria une voix féminine que Harry reconnaissait facilement : Hermione

'' Au revoir Hermione .'' Cria t' il

Dès que Harry entra dans dans la brèche sa vue se brouilla et puis tout devint sombre . Il se sentit qu' il tombait et puis tout à coup il tomba en s' étalant par terre .

Il se releva en titubant et essaya d'examiner les lieu ou il se trouvait , mai il ne reconnut rien dans le lieu ou il se trouvait : il y avait un grand manoir en face de lui et d' autre autour de lui , il devait donc se trouver dans un quartier de sorcier riche .

'' Serais tu perdu petit '' Dit une voix moqueuse .

Harry se retourna et vit un homme encagoulé avec un masque qui pointait sa baguette sur lui : Un mangemort . Harry sorti sa baguette à une vitesse qui le surprit,même s'il n'en montrait rien.

'' Que me voulez vous espèce de sale mangemort ? '' Demanda t' il

'' Endoloris '' Cria t' il en pointant sa baguette sur Harry .

''Expelliarmus '' Répliqua Harry

La baguette du mangemort tomba dans sa main .Mais Harry ne s' en arrêta pas là.

'' Bloclang, Stupefix, Incarcerem 'il Cria t' '

Il observa le mangemort qui était au sol et essaya de l'identifier , il lui enleva son masque en s' attendant à le reconnaître mais ce ne fut pas le cas il était plutôt grand et massif avait un nez un peu tordu un visage blanc remplis de cicatrices

A ce moment la Harry entendit plusieurs ''pop'' sonore et se retourna pour voir une dizaine d' homme en robe de sorcier bleu apparaître . Un d' entre eux se détacha du groupe et s'avança . Harry était sur de l' avoir déjà vu quelque part mais ne se rappelait plus ou ça .

– Est ce que ça va ? Demanda t' il

– Oui il n' a rien pu faire , mais qui êtes vous ? Répondit Harry tout en sachant que c' était des aurors

– William Potter chef des aurors . Se présenta il . Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin si je ne m' abuse ?

Mais c'était son grand père voilà la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu il lui ressemblait autant qu son père !

– C 'est normal je suis Américain je m' appelle Ethan Jaden Smith , j' ai 17 ans je viens ici pour faire mes études à Poudlard car mon école qui se situait dans un petit village a été détruite par des criminels . Inventa il après être revenu de son choc

– Mais ou sont vos parents alors ? Insista quand même William

– Ils sont morts pendant une attaque à mes un an . Répondit il

– Je suis désolé .

– C 'est pas grave vous ne saviez pas .

– Bon ce n' est pas tout mais il faut amener ce mangemort au ministère . Au revoir petit .

– Monsieur Potter je voudrais aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ne sauriez vous pas par ou je devrais aller car je ne sais pas vraiment ou j' ai atterris ? Dit il sincèrement car il ne savait vraiment pas ou il était

– Nous sommes à Godric's Hollow devant ma maison . Dit William en souriant . Pour ce qui est du Chemin de Traverse vous pouvez utilisé ma cheminée vous nous avez bien aidé vous en avez bien gagner le droit.

– Kingsley prend le mangemort et amène tout le monde au ministère si on me demande je suis occupé . Tout le monde a bien compris

– Oui . Répondirent ils en chœur .

Sur ce ils transplanèrent et William prit le chemin vers le manoir suivi de Harry qui était ébahi par la taille du manoir . William entra sans frapper .

– Je suis rentré et j' ai amener quelqu'un ! Dit il

Une femme entra dans le hall les poings sur les hanches .

– William Markus Potter pouvez prévenir avant d' amener quelqu'un à la maison alors qu' elle est aussi sale qu' après Noël !

– Désolé ce n' était pas vraiment prévu mais comme ce jeune homme , qui Américain , s'est fait attaquer devant le manoir mon équipe et moi sommes arrivés au moment ou le mangemort était au sol ligoter et désarmé . Et comme il avait besoin d' aller sur le Chemin de Traverse j' ai pensé qu' il pouvait utilisé notre cheminée.

Elle regarda un moment Harry , puis lui sourit gentiment .

– Enchanté , je m' appelle Vivianne Potter . Dit elle chaleureusement en lui tendant la main qu'il prit sans hésitation

– Ethan Smith . Répondit il souriant

– Bon suivez moi Monsieur Smith . Dit son grand père

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée suivi de Harry , William prit un petit sac et on entendit ''Boum'' .

– JAMES , SIRIUS QU' AVEZ VOUS FAIT ENCORE , VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria Vivianne

Deux ados entrèrent , Harry sursauta de surprise tellement la ressemblance entre lui et son père était forte et Sirius alors douze ans à Azkaban change un homme , il avait l'air beaucoup plus joyeux qu' avant , ils abordaient tout deux un air angélique .

– Oui . Dirent ils en chœur sans remarquer Harry

– Que faisiez vous ? Demanda Vivianne

– C 'est qui lui ? Demanda James en changeant de sujet

– Ethan Smith , je suis Américain et ton père a bien voulu que j' emprunte un peu de poudre de Cheminette pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse . Au revoir et merci Monsieur et Madame Potter

– Mais ce n'est rien vous nous avez aidé je ne fais que vous rendre l'appareil . Dit il en lui faisant un clin d' œil

Sur ce Harry jeta la poudre à ses pieds et il atterrit dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur . Il épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la sortie , puis vers Gringotts il entra regarda autour de lui il y' avait plusieurs gobelins assis devant leur comptoir mais plusieurs était déjà occuper avec d'autre sorciers il avança et vit un gobelin libre il se dirigea donc vers lui .

– Pourrais je retirer de l'argent au nom de Ethan Smith s'il vous plaît .

Après avoir retirer le nécessaire il sortit et se dirigea vers Le Chaudron Baveur dès qu'il arriva il demanda une chambre

– Tenez c' est la chambre 274 . Dit il en lui tendant une clé

Il se dirigea vers la chambre en question déposa sa malle sur son lit , il ouvrit sa malle prit ses œufs et les posa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre se retourna et entendit deux petits ''Crac'' Il se retourna et vit un petit oiseaux vert argenté et un serpents rouge et or . Le serpent le regardait .

– Bonjour jeune maître . Dit il en fourchelangue

– Bonjour comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda t' il bêtement

– C'est a toi de nous donner un nom jeune maître . Répondit il calmement

– Alors toi tu seras Nyx en pointant le serpent du doigt

– J'accepte le nom que tu me donne

– Et toi tu seras Hélios .

Il répondit par un trémolo joyeux .Il tendit sa main vers le serpent qui s'enroula autour .

– Maître si vous voulez que je passe inaperçu il faut me le dire je me transformerait en serpent en métal autour de votre bras .

Harry haussa un sourcil .

– Vraiment ?

– Oui j' ai d'autres pouvoirs mais vous le saurez en temps voulu .

Il sortit pour faire un petit tour laissa le serpent autour de son bras et le phénix sur son épaule . Si il voulait passer inaperçu c'était raté Hélios n'arrêta pas de chanter , malgré sa petite taille il avait de la voix.

Il entra dans le magasin de balais et vit le dernier balai le ''Nimbus 1975'' puis il repensa a son balai l' Éclair de Feu qui était resté dans sa dimension , alors il sorti . Il continua sa promenade sans prendre compte des regards que les gens lui jetaient en voyant une créature mythique à l'épaule d'un jeune adolescent . Tout a coup il entendit un cri .

– Hélios guide moi .

Le phénix alla vers l'endroit ou il avait entendu le cri . Il s'arrêta au dessus d'un magasin de vêtements sorcier et vit trois mangemorts entouré une jeune femme . Sans défense , il vit rouge.

- Expelliarmus, Bloclang, incarcéré. Elevage t il

Trois Baguettes atterrirent dans sa main et les trois mangemorts eurent la langue collé au palais et était tous trois ligotés.

–Hélios va prévenir le ministère .

Celui ci disparu dans un ''pop'' et Harry regarda l'endroit ou il avait disparu ébahi , un phénix qui transplane ses deux animaux lui réservait bien des choses.

La jeune fille qui s' était fait attaquer regarda Harry avant de s'élancer vers lui en pleurant. Il hésita puis l'enlaça « Chut c'est bon c'est fini »elle se desserra de son étreinte .

– Désolé . Dit elle gênée

Mais il n' eut pas le temps de répondre car on entendit plusieurs ''pop'' sonore et des aurors dont William Potter arrivèrent en courant avec Hélios qui voletait juste au dessus de lui dès qu'il aperçut son maître il alla se percher sur son épaule.

– Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda William inquiet .

La jeune femme répondit à la place de Harry.

– Maintenant oui grâce a ce jeune homme il m'a sauver de ces trois mangemorts . Dit elle en les pointant du doigt

– Ce n'était rien . Répondit Harry gêné

– Monsieur Smith ? Demanda William

– Oui c'est moi Monsieur Potter .

– Mais que faites vous là et ce phénix est il a vous ? Demanda t' il

– Je suis là car quand je me promenait j' ai entendu un cri et j 'ai accouru pour voir ce qui se passait et oui ce phénix est à moi il se nomme Hélios.

Comme pour finir Hélios chantonna.

'Ok' William Il.

'' Je peux y aller ? '' Demanda Harry

– Oui c'est bon .

– Je te suis . Dit la jeune femme en souriant

_Fin du deuxième chapitre_

Maintenant passons aux R.A.R

Artemis Zone : Merci et pour les paragraphe figure toi que pour la plupart ils disparaissent je ne sais pas pourquoi même la super mise en page que j avais fait et merci encore.

Sorciere6174 : Merci tu ne me vexe pas comme je l'ai dit juste au dessus la mise en page que j avais faite a disparue.

: Merci et comme je l' ai dis au dessus les lettre les paragraphe que j'ai fait disparaisse je ne sais pas pour quoi . Je ne dis pas que je ne fais pas de faute mais la plupart je ne les fait pas moi même et merci encore.

Merci pour le reviews ce chap la je pense est meilleur que le précedent et merci a ceux qui m'ont follow .


End file.
